1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-structure security devices. In particular, the present invention is an apparatus and method preventing unauthorized entry into a building through the opening used for an installed air conditioner window unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide an air conditioner unit which is held in an opening, e.g., a window, of a room to be cooled by the air conditioner. Such window-unit air conditioners generally have a mechanism which prevents the window-unit air conditioner from falling outward from the window of the structure, e.g., building, utilizing a metal lip located on the front part of the air conditioner that sits inside of the window. The bottom part of the window closes onto the top of the air conditioner unit and the window may thereafter be secured in place by a number of different mechanisms. The window thereby supports the air conditioner unit within the window. However, conventional window-unit air conditioners do not provide any features to prevent the air conditioner unit from falling or being pushed inwardly into the structure.